


Dead Faces in the Water

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2017 [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Challenge Response, Creepy, Dead People, Double Drabble, During Canon, Experimental Style, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic Welcome, Terrifying Tolkien Week, The Dead Marshes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: for the oct 30 prompt: blood is thicker than water





	Dead Faces in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> for the oct 30 prompt: blood is thicker than water

You see the lights in the distance. Bright flames drawing you closer.

The illusion of safety finally within your reach after days and days of marching through the wastes of Mordor. The illusion shatters when you reach the marsh. A wet stink permeates the area and cold mud oozes up between your toes, even in the driest parts. Dead faces stare sightlessly up from between sheets of mist that float heavily past. The pale faces of Elves and Men, and even an occasional orc sunk beneath the surface, untarnished by the ages that have passed.

They lie still, their battle lost. Now they are both relics and mementos of what sort of fate might come to pass for you. You have no great army at you back, no fierce warriors. Only a broken fellowship and uneasy allies.

A fair haired Elf draws your attention and you bend closer. Their armor is golden and bright beneath the murky water.  

White eyes snap open, their glare reaching into the heart of you, and you are falling. Down, down into the dark waters. Down into that choking blackness, where ghostly hands pull at every part of you, dragging you down to join them.


End file.
